The Secret Demon
by supershook
Summary: A normal kid, at least so he thought, was lost for so long until he was taken into the Hidden Village, The Village Hidden in the Heavens. When failing to wake up on time his Sensei throws him into the woods to see what he can do. Soon he finds himself passing out. What adventures may lie ahead?
1. Chapter 1: Lost

Chapter 1: Lost

_Hey, I'm not much of a writer but I always wanted to write a Naruto fan fiction with this plot. Enjoy!_

_-supershook_

I don't remember what happened before now, thought Nazu, except that I had been lost for a long time. After that I woke up here and they took care of me, I finally had somewhat of a family.

Nazu had overslept. His alarm clock still going off at 7:30, an hour later then he wanted to. "What the heck? NOOOO! How could I have overslept on such an important day? This is not good! Gotta hurry, gotta hurry!" Nazu quickly put on his training uniform and rushed out the door, forgetting to eat anything. Today was the day of the Ninja Academy Graduation.

"NAZU! WHY ARE YOU SO LATE?!" shouted Inuza-sensei. "I'm sorry, I slept through my alarm." Nazu replied. "Hm. Well as punishment, your graduation program just got a little tougher." Inuza-sensei told him.

Nazu, know wishing he had set his alarm for 5:30, wandered through the woods around the Village Hidden in the Heavens, searching for a Dragon egg or Drake egg. Nazu could hear his sensei over the sound of the helicopter.

After wandering for about an hour, he finally found a dragon nest. He quickly grabbed one of the eggs and ran toward what he thought was the way to the village. He was wrong he ran to a cliff and almost fell off. "Dammit! Where the hell is the village?!" Nazu said.

He heard a terrifying sound in the distance and guessed it was a dragon. But that was ridiculous since dragons haven't been seen in over 1 million years. Then he remembered he was carrying a _dragon_ egg. He wasn't dealing with a chicken that would cause some minor injury, but instead a ferocious beast that could probably eat him whole!

Nazu started to worry, should he hide and wait to die or try to signal for help? He didn't quite see the point in making death a punishment for being late to graduation.

He was cold, lost, and hungry. This was just like before he was taken to the village. Damned, left to die, that's what he was. His vision grew blurry from hunger, he knew from his previous experience he would soon pass out. Sure enough Nazu collapsed on the ground unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: A Place Unknown

Chapter 2: A Place Unknown

Nazu woke up in a room that reminded him of a hospital, like the one in his village. So he figured that is where he was. But something just felt different.

"Oh, you're awake!" A woman he didn't recognize was sitting at the foot of his hospital bed. "We weren't expecting you until later." She then got up and walked out the sliding door.

He tried to get up but felt a massive pain in his legs. Nazu lifted up the covers to see his legs were shredded up, his left more then his right. How did that happen? he thought.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why can't we to training instead of this!" Naruto complained. "Because it's what you need to do for the village." Kakashi replied. They were a the hospital to help Tsunade and the other nurses treat patients.

Naruto saw someone trying to walk out of his room with his legs all torn up and he ran to stop him. "Whoa where are you going?" Naruto said to him. "I'm just...wanted...fresh air." he replied. "With those legs you should just stay in bed." Kakashi told him. "I'm sorry. I also...wanted to know... how this...happened." He pointed at his legs. "You should just relax. Walking would only make it worse." Naruto told him. He nodded and tried to walk back fell down. Naruto and Kakashi helped him back to his bed and he looked at Naruto.

"I'm Nazu by the way." Nazu said, "I don't know how any of this happened, like how I got here and where here is." Just as Naruto was about to answer his questions when he realized Nazu had fallen asleep. "Let's let him rest for now and come back later, Naruto." Kakashi said.

With that Nazu was once again left alone in his room asleep in the hospital bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Dream of Past and Future

Chapter 3: Dreams of Past and Future

Nazu stood in the academy. His sensei was yelling at him about something but for some reason, yet he couldn't hear what he was saying. Then he saw himself, his clothing was all messy. His hair was sloppy and his uniform wasn't fully tucked in. That and he looked starving.

Next he saw himself lying in the woods unconscious. He remembered this moment. Then he noticed something about knee high biting his legs. He couldn't tell what it was but he knew it was a baby judging by the broken egg shell near him.

He saw his sensei again, yelling as he always does. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? TAKING CARE BY THE ENEMY MY ASS!" His Sensei shouted. Nazu couldn't talk or do anything. He then felt a sword go through him.

Nazu bolted straight up in bed. Feeling assured by the hospital room. He knew he was somewhere else yet he still felt safe where ever he was.

"Oh, good you're awake." a kid said. He was sitting at the end of the bed waiting for him. "You slept for two days."

The kid had blonde, spiky hair and wore an orange jumpsuit. Nazu wasn't sure if he should be happy or scared, so he showed signs of both. "So are your legs feeling any better?" the blonde said. Nazu flinched in pain and shook his head. "Well, Nazu." Nazu looked shocked because he forgot he had told him his name that night. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked like he was going to say something but was interrupted by a loud female voice. "Naruto I need your help!" she said. Naruto got up and left the room.

Nazu felt strange, and then he realized that he was starving. He quickly looked around for something to eat so he didn't pass out. He saw a bowl of ramen on the nightstand next to him. Nazu slurped up the ramen and then he laid back and fell asleep quickly.

Nazu saw the gate. He was running. "Hey! Stop right there!" He heard someone shout from behind. He kept running until he saw a kunai fly passed his legs. He quickly spun around but fell with pain. He noticed his legs weren't recovered yet.

Tears fell down his face as he braced himself for a kunai stab. He felt arms pick him up. He couldn't open his eyes to see who was carrying for he was in too much pain. He felt like for once someone cared about him as if he had…a friend.

Nazu awoke and saw a note on his nightstand. It read:

Hey Nazu, thought I would answer your question from the other night. You're in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. All we know about what happened to you is a fox attacked you while you were passed out. So I hope your legs feel better, Naruto.

Nazu was sure now, that he had a friend.

_Hey just wanted to tell you that I will post chapters as I finish them. Believe me I have A LOT planned for this. Stay tuned!_

- _supershook_


	4. Chapter 4: Quick Recovery

Chapter 4: Quick Recovery

Nazu awoke to find no pain in his legs. He lifted his covers and found his legs had very few scratches on them. Nazu was surprised since they were just cut open a day ago.

The nurse walked in and her facial expression showed him she was surprised. "Wow, we were expecting a few more days before your legs healed. We need to run some more tests but I guess you could go out for some fresh air." She said. Nazu's face flashed with surprise. But he just went with it and got up.

Nazu wandered the town until he saw Naruto. He was eating at his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku's. Nazu didn't know that he just noticed his orange jumpsuit since he stuck out like a thumb.

_THUD!_

"Ouch!" Someone had just crashed in to Nazu. "Sorry." Her voice was quiet and shy. She wore a heavy coat and her hair was blue. "I have never seen you around before, who are you?" she said. "My name is Nazu." Nazu was probably as shy as her. "I'm Hinata." She said. Then Hinata walked into the ramen shop and sat next to Naruto.

Nazu soon followed her and sat on the other side of Naruto. "Nazu shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Naruto asked. "My legs healed tremendously overnight so they said I could get some fresh air." Nazu replied. "One bowl of spicy miso ramen, please." Naruto said. He then slid the bowl over to Nazu. Nazu looked at Naruto puzzled. Naruto smiled and put his arms behind his head, one of his many habits.

After Naruto, Nazu, and Hinata finished their meals Nazu returned to the hospital. Naruto walked with him. Nazu felt safe near Naruto, not that he ever needed to be safe. But still he felt safe.

Nazu entered his original room and lay down on the bed. He looked at his legs, no marks at all. Not even a scab, almost like he was some kind of monster. Nazu sat up and waited for the nurse to return for his tests. He waited and waited and waited. Until the door opened.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise Attack

Chapter 5: Surprise Attack

He waited and waited and waited. Until the door opened.

"There we are all set for your tests." The nurse said. Nazu stood up and the nurse went to take off his hospital gown. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Nazu shouted as he jumped away from here. "It is for the tests, we need to see your stomach." She said.

Nazu stood in his underwear feeling very embarrassed. "Alright, now crea…"

_BOOM!_

A loud noise came from outside of the hospital.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Nazu recognized the sound of the explosions, from the Village Hidden in the Heavens. Oh crap, Nazu thought, they must think I'm a hostage or something. The nurse looked worried and left the room for a moment, then signaled for him to follow.

Nazu was with almost every other patent he saw in the hospital and children and women were there too. He found a place to sit and fell into deep thought. Why were they here? Didn't they need more troops? Were they here for…me?

After 5 minutes later the nurse said, "Let's finish the tests." Nazu nodded and followed her to a more "private" location. Then he took off his gown and waited for further instruction. "Alright make the tiger seal and start gathering chakra." The nurse said.

Soon Nazu glowed with green energy. Just as the nurse thought, a seal appeared on his stomach. He had a demon sealed in him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura landed on the ground in front of him. "Good, you're here. We need to defend the village!" Kakashi was nervous, there was no way the village could take on this many ninjas right now. Quickly, Kakashi made the hand signs: _Ox, Monkey, Rabbit_. "LIGHTNING BLADE!" Kakashi jabbed his hand at an attacking ninja, sending him flying back in a blasting wave of chakra. Kakashi nodded, he knew they do what was needed.

Naruto formed a sign and shouted, "Shadow Clone Justu!" A group of five ninja were ambushed by a thousand Narutos. "AAAHHH!" Naruto looked up to see Hinata flying into a building. Naruto had one of his clones form a ball of rapidly spinning chakra. He ran at Hinata's attacker and shouted "Rasengan!" He collided with three blades of chakra coming out of the attackers hand.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Naruto said while the puff of smoke cleared. "Yes I am, thanks Naruto." She said in reply. "DRAGON CLAW JUSTU!" The attacker rushed with the same move as before. Naruto braced for impact and stood to protect Hinata.

_Yes if you couldn't tell I am an American, so if you have a problem with me __**NOT **__using the proper Japanese terms for stuff, too bad. So if do have a problem you can help me fix it by messaging me the proper terms and I will edit them in._

_supershook_


	6. Chapter 6: Defense Success

Chapter 6: Defense Success

"DRAGON CLAW JUTSU!" the man shouted as he rushed at Naruto with the same attack as before. Naruto stood ready for impact to protect Hinata. Naruto closed his eyes bracing himself for intense pain.

"Severe Leaf Hurricane!" Hearing those words made Naruto open his eyes and realize Guy-sensei had kicked his attacker through five buildings, two benches, and a tree. "Naruto, get Hinata to safety, I'll take it from here." Guy told him. Naruto nodded, picked up Hinata, who was bleeding majorly out of her leg, and fled to safety.

_  
Nazu was astonished to hear a demon was sealed away inside him. Perhaps that is why his village had come here. He grew fearsome, knowing he could be the reason this beautiful place was being destroyed. Nazu didn't know what to do so he just stared at the ground.

"Hurry, everyone make some room!" Nazu recognized the voice. He looked up to see Naruto carrying someone. Once he could see the person better he realized it was Hinata!

"Naruto, what happened to Hinata?" Nazu asked him. "The ninja attacked her with an amazingly strong jutsu. She should be fine after some medical attention." Naruto assured him. Naruto expected some kind of reply but none came. He looked at Nazu and saw he was crying. "This is my fault, why must I have an extreme hunger problem. If it weren't for that none of this would have happened." Nazu muttered. Naruto kneeled down next to him. (Nazu is not Naruto's age, thus the reason he was in an academy)."What do you mean?" Naruto asked him. "THEIR HERE FOR ME!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He knew everyone was looking at him. Sad, scared, and feeling like a traitor he ran farther down the wooden stronghold.

_  
Nazu sat still crying in the corner. Naruto, being the only one he knew, had to be the one to help him. What Naruto didn't know was that all of Nazu's original feelings had transformed into rage. "Nazu are you okay?" Naruto asked. "GET AWAY FROM ME! I'm nothing but a threat to your village and soon I won't be to anyone. Once they get to me, they'll kill me." Nazu replied. "Sounds like you need someone to protect you. I know just the person, me." Naruto said.

Nazu's rage started to simmer down into happiness. "You'd do that for me? After all the trouble I caused to your village?" Nazu looked up to him with tears in his eyes. Naruto gave him a reassuring smile, "You bet!"

_BOOM!_

The walls had been blown open. "There you are Nazu! We were thinking they may have already killed you for trespassing." A man said. Nazu hid behind Naruto knowing he'd do anything it took to protect him. "Come on Nazu, just come over here and return home with us." "NO! His home will be right here in the Leaf Village!" Naruto retorted. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Nazu was amazed. In a blink of an eye about 200 more Narutos appeared. The real Naruto turned and picked up Nazu and left the clones to deal with them. He ran through the back streets of the village until he made it to the Hokages Mansion.

"Lady Tsunade!" Naruto came screeching in to her room. "What is it can't you see I'm busy, Naruto?" Tsunade replied. Nazu was slightly scared and hid his face behind Naruto so she could not see him. "Who's the squirt?" the Lady said. Nazu hid himself completely behind Naruto too frightened to move. "Tsunade we don't have time for this! The kid is going to die if the attacking ninjas get him!" Naruto explained. "Attacking Ninja? Why wasn't I alerted sooner?" Tsunade quickly grabbed some things. "Let's go!"

_  
Hinata's eyes opened slowly and she realized there was less pain in her legs. "Whe-where's Naruto?" She asked in her. "He just ran through here with that kid."Hinata's eyes widened, he ran away with Nazu, but why? Hinata stood up and ran out to catch up to them.

Hinata ran through the main streets, avoiding any fighting. She saw a flash of orange pass through the fence gate. She ran that way.

_  
Naruto was running with Nazu on his back and Tsunade at his side. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the gate. They would soon get Nazu out of harm's way. Soon he could be…, his thought was interrupted by an explosion at his feet.

_BOOM!_

Naruto landed on the ground, the impact was so intense it winded him. Tsunade landed on the ground behind them. And Nazu landed legs first into the fence. "Looks like we finally caught up to you." The Man said. He ordered the other two men to pick Nazu up by the arms. This was like his dream. Just like in his dream a kunai flew under his legs.

"PUT. HIM. DOWN!" Naruto's voice sounded, different. Nazu turned his head to see him cloaked in red energy. His eyes were also red and filled with rage, ready to kill. Naruto ran at the two men holding Nazu and attacked with all his might. Nazu fell to the ground landing on his legs. He began to cry.

Naruto kept up his attacks, until he threw them through the gate and four trees each. The bigger man smacked Naruto into the fence and Naruto passed out. "EIGHT-TRIGRAMS!" Nazu heard Hinata shout, "2 PALMS, 4 PALMS, 8 PALMS, 16 PALMS, 32 PALMS, 64 PALMS!" Nazu tried to open his eyes but could only manage to squint. Through the squint he saw the man laying the ground, blood spurting out of his mouth. Two men picked him up and fled away from the village. With that Nazu shut his eyes from pain, tears falling down his face.


	7. Chapter 7: Hinata's Courage

Chapter 7: Hinata's Courage

Hinata rushed to Naruto's side to give him healing ointment. Naruto slowly regained consciousness; he quickly looked around to see Nazu lying unconscious on the ground. Naruto stood up and walked over to Nazu and picked him up. "Thanks, Hinata." Naruto smiled and motioned for her to follow. Hinata then remembered Tsunade. "Naruto, wait we forgot about Tsunade." Hinata turned around and helped her up, Tsunade wasn't hurt, just having trouble getting up.

*Scene Change*

Hinata sat next to Naruto who sat at the end of Nazu's hospital bed. Hinata touched her index fingers together, which was one of her habits. Hinata was blushing for she hasn't hung out with Naruto for a while. Hinata thought that maybe if she got along with Nazu that Naruto would appreciate her more and bring out his feelings for her. That is the reason she was sitting there with him, that and she said she would help Naruto protect him.

After sitting there for three hours, Hinata noticed Nazu opening his eyes. "Are-are you okay Nazu?" Hinata asked him. Nazu nodded and looked at his legs, but there wasn't a scratch on him. That was for two reasons, one his demon and Hinata had put healing ointment on them. Nazu stood up and started to walk towards the door. Naruto grabbed his shoulder, "What are you doing Nazu?" Nazu turned to Naruto and said, "I'm leaving this village to protect the people who live here." He opened the door and left the hospital.

*Scene Change*

"Nazu!" Naruto and Hinata shouted as they caught up to him just in front of the gate. "Didn't you hear me, I'm nothing but trouble. It's all because…" he stopped himself. He didn't want Naruto to worry about him anymore then he already does. Naruto looked at him with a puzzled look. Nazu had no choice; he had to tell them the truth. "Naruto, Hinata, I have a demon sealed inside me." Nazu said as he turned around and started to walk through the gate.

Naruto wasn't more worried about him, but about what his village wants with his demon. "Nazu, stop I want to keep the promise I made to you." Nazu turned around and remembered he promised to protect him. Nazu hid his face; he didn't want Naruto to see him cry, for he knew that Naruto would probably parish trying to help him.

Naruto could tell he was crying but didn't say anything. He knew how it felt to have a monster inside you. Nazu didn't know what to do so he ran over gave Naruto a hug. Hinata was mad; she really wanted to hug Naruto right there. Hinata sighed as she waited for him to stop. Nazu sniffled as he wiped his nose. "Hinata," Hinata jumped when Nazu said her name, "Will you help Naruto protect me?" Nazu looked up to her with a smile. "Re-Really? Of c-course I'll help." Hinata said. Nazu smiled, "Looks like everything worked out then. YAY!" Nazu was really happy, and then he asked, "Is there a place we can eat?"

*Scene Change*

At Ichiraku's Ramen shop Nazu, Naruto, and Hinata all sat next to each other. Nazu and Naruto just finished their fifth bowls of ramen. Hinata finished her first bowl and asked Naruto, "Na-Naruto do you want to hang out together later?" Naruto looked at her as he slurped his last noodles. "Wait this isn't hanging out?" He asked. "I mean later when Nazu isn't around like a-a date." She said.

*Time Shift*

Nazu wandered the streets of the village at about 10:30 P.M. Naruto and Hinata were on a date. He was all alone with no place to sleep for the night. Nazu was still scared from his experience the day before. Nazu didn't think they would strike yet, he thought maybe another day or so before a second attack. He just hoped that he would be able to make it through tonight.

*Scene Change*

Naruto and Hinata sat at a booth table in a fancy restaurant. Naruto insisted he buys for he didn't want Hinata to spend a lot of money on his appetite. Hinata was blushing but the rest of her facial expressions shouted, YAY! Neither of them knew what to say so they just waited for their food to arrive in silence. "Sorry, it took so long," the waitress said, "here's your food." Naruto quickly grabbed his napkin and put it on his lap. He was practicing his manners at home so he wouldn't be disgusting on his first ever date.

Hinata looked down at her beautiful white dress. Then she looked at Naruto's orange suit and tie. They looked brand new, he probably just bought it. "I've heard that the food here is really good, Naruto." Hinata said in her regular shy voice. Naruto nodded and started to eat. First he broke apart his chopsticks. Hinata followed his lead and broke apart her chopsticks. Naruto tried not to slurp his food so it wouldn't gross out Hinata. Hinata tried to start a conversation so that the dinner didn't seem as awkward. "So Naruto, how have you been lately?"Hinata asked. Naruto swallowed and then he spoke, "I've been tired and busy; I've been doing a lot of running around lately."

*Time Shift*

Naruto paid for the meal and Naruto and Hinata walked out hand in hand. Naruto and Hinata said good-bye to each other and went their separate ways. As Naruto walked away, he felt like he had triumphed at dinner.

_THUD!_

"Ow." Naruto and the person he bumped into said. "Oh, hi Nazu." Naruto said. Nazu looked up and saw Naruto standing over him. "Oh good! I wasn't sure if you were someone bad or not. I mean before you talked, I always remember voices. How did your date go?" Nazu asked. Naruto did a habit of his where he puts his arms behind his head and smiled, then he said, "Ha ha, well."

_Well I have good news and bad news. Good news is I'm going to start telling a little about the next chapters. Bad news I won't be able to post a new chapter on Saturday, April 20__th__ I won't be near a computer, fortunately I am way ahead of myself. So get excited for chapter 8, Nazu hears about Naruto's date, Naruto and Hinata train Nazu, and much more! Until next time TTFN!_

_supershook_


	8. Chapter 8: Train Me!

Chapter 8: Train Me!

How did your date go?" Nazu asked. Naruto did a habit of his where he puts his arms behind his head and smiled, then he said, "Ha ha, well." Naruto looked great in his new suit; it got a little dirty when he fell. "I think it went good, I practiced manors so I wouldn't gross her out." Naruto told him. Nazu nodded, "Also, by any chance can I sleep at your house? I've been at the hospital ever since I came to this village." Naruto sighed but said, "Sure why not, care if you're on a couch?" Nazu shook his head, as long as he had a place to lay his head he was fine.

*Scene Change and Time Shift*

Nazu sat down behind Naruto and Hinata, thinking about something very important. "Hey, guys," he said, "what if next time my original village attacks you two can't protect me? Can you…train me?" Naruto and Hinata looked at Nazu with surprise. After a brief minute of silence, Naruto said, "Sure I don't see why not!" Nazu's bright green eyes lit up more than they ever have before. He had never been happier. "What can we do to start?"

Naruto had set up some targets to practice with, first he handed Nazu a kunai, and then he showed him what to do. He brought his arm up across his body, legs apart, and then he swung his arm down and it landed dead bulls-eye on one of his targets. Nazu copied to the best of his ability and landed just underneath Naruto's. Naruto nodded and then showed him the signs: _Dog, Boar, Tiger_. Naruto was shrouded in a puff of smoke, but when it cleared he looked like Hinata. "Is that a jutsu?" Nazu asked. A puff of smoke covered the second Hinata and Naruto took her place. Naruto said, "Transformation Jutsu to be exact, try it yourself." Nazu nodded and formed the hand signs: _Dog, Boar, Tiger_. Nazu transformed himself into Naruto. Nazu became himself again. "How was that?" Nazu smiled as he asked.

*Time Shift*

Two hours of intense training left Nazu exhausted. Nazu's eyes were barely half open; he was ready to fall asleep. "Naruto, I think that's enough training for today." Nazu said. Nazu was so tired he yawned and practically fell asleep right there and then.

"Nazu, Nazu, NAZU!" Naruto was trying to wake him up. "What, what happened?!" Nazu bolted awake; he had fallen asleep against a tree. "Naruto, *yawn* can I come back to your place again?" Nazu asked. Naruto nodded, so Nazu tried to stand up but was too tired. Naruto sighed and picked him up and carried Nazu to his place.

*Scene Change*

Naruto put Nazu down on the couch and set a blanket on top of him. Nazu smiled for he had been sleeping the whole walk to Naruto's apartment. Naruto then laid done in his bed and fell asleep.

*Scene Change (Sorta)*

"Hmmmm so that's where he is hiding." A man said to his acquaintance. "Yes it's a good thing we watched them all day." The other one said.

*Scene and Time Change*

Nazu woke up but he felt strange, like something wasn't right. Like something was wrong. He acted fast to keep himself from fear and woke up Naruto. "Nazu what's the matter?" Naruto yawned. "I think something's not right, like something is really wrong." Nazu replied. "You're just being paranoid, just go back to sleep." Naruto told him. Naruto went back to sleep and Nazu laid back down on the couch and waited.

*Time Shift*

"Hinata!" Nazu shouted. Hinata turned to see Nazu running towards her. "Oh, hi Nazu." Hinata replied. "Can you show me how you did that thing, the one that made that big guy collapse?" Nazu asked. Hinata shook her head, "That can only be used with the Byakugan, a special kekki genkai only the Hyuga clan." She told him. Nazu was disappointed; he wanted to use something to protect him from even the toughest one of them.

Nazu walked away with a frown on his face. Maybe Naruto can teach him something cool. "Naruto! Wait up!" Nazu shouted. Naruto turned around to see Nazu running towards him. But Naruto was with someone else. Nazu looked up at the man who looked about 60 years old. He looked at Naruto, "Who's this?" he asked. "So you haven't heard of me of all people, the Toad Sage, Jiraiya!" The man said. "Okay, Naruto can you help me train today?" Nazu asked. "Nazu, sorry I'm training with the Pervy Sage today." Naruto said. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Jiraiya shouted at Naruto. "Mind if he tags along, Jiraiya?" Naruto asked. "Fine." Jiraiya replied. Nazu's eyes glistened with joy as he walks with them.

*Scene Change*

Nazu, Naruto, and the Pervy Sage all walked into an open field with a few trees around. Jiraiya sat down under a tree, while Naruto showed Nazu how to use the clone jutsu: _Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog. _Nazu copied Naruto and a second Nazu appeared. Naruto smiled and decided to show Nazu the substitution jutsu, that way if they attack he can get away easily. Naruto shows him: _Tiger, Boar, Ox, Snake. _A puff of smoke covered Naruto and in replace was a log. Nazu was confused. "Nazu, this is for getting away from sticky situations." Naruto said as he came running out of the woods. Nazu nodded and asked, "Can I try that later?" Naruto smiled, nodded and laughed. Nazu wasn't sure why he was laughing so he went with it and laughed with him.

*Short Time Shift*

"Nazu, this is a special technique, it's the Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: A Thousand Years of Pain. Basically you just make the Tiger sign and with an extreme amount of chakra shove it up your opponents behind." Naruto explained. Nazu nodded knowing this could be very useful, but not very effective when it comes to battle.

Nazu sighed sat down against a tree and yawned. He only learned three jutsu and it was almost dark. There was no way he would be ready for an attack at this rate. Tomorrow I'll have Hinata train me in taijutsu, Nazu thought. "Naruto, I think we should call it a day." Nazu told him and with that he formed four hand signs and was replaced with a pillow from Naruto's apartment.

_That's it for this chapter. But next time Nazu and the gang have to face his robotic, chakra infused monster of a sensei. Will they be able to defeat him? Or will they all fall at his strength? Find out in Chapter 9: The Dragon Wakes._

_supershook_


	9. Chapter 9: The Dragon Wakes

Chapter 9: The Dragon Wakes

Naruto was walking back to his apartment with a pillow under his arm. At the end of the training session Nazu had used the substitution jutsu to replace himself with the pillow Nazu uses to sleep on the couch. Naruto guessed it was easier for him to fall asleep with a blanket more than a pillow.

Soon Naruto reached his apartment building and walked to his place. Naruto opened the door only to find Nazu had already fallen asleep on the couch. Naruto put the pillow on the floor next to the couch and climbed into his bed and soon fell asleep too.

*Time Shift*

Nazu woke up wishing he had substituted with the blanket because the arm of the couch was hard to sleep on. Nazu sat up and patiently waited for Naruto to wake up. After a half an hour of waiting for Naruto, someone knocked on the door. Nazu went to open it for he wanted to let his sensei to have his rest. Nazu opened the door to see Hinata. She looked very worried.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked. "Still sleeping, I've been waiting for him to wake up." Nazu replied. Hinata rushed to the bed and woke up Naruto. "Naruto, come on it's an emergency." Hinata told him. Naruto yawned and very sleepily said, "What *very long yawn* is the problem?" Nazu shuddered as Hinata said, "The Village Hidden in the Heavens."

*Scene Change*

Nazu, Naruto, and Hinata all stood in front of the gate to the leaf village, ready to confront the intruders. Nazu's eyes grew wide from shock when he saw who was attackin the village, "In-Inuza-sensei!" Inuza wasn't the same as before, his arms were replaced with mechanical monstrosities that had tubes weaving into his arms. "Well you didn't forget me, which is good because now you'll know who's killing you!" he said. Inuza's robotic arms represented a claw and cannon. The claw on his right arm and the cannon on his left. He turned to Hinata. "Well, you can all thank her for these upgrades. If it weren't for her closing all chakra flow to my arms this never would have happened." Inuza told them.

Naruto charged him for dissing his girlfriend like that. "TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID OR ELSE!" Inuza jumped back and slapped Naruto away with his claw. Inuza smiled and said, "That's not all this puppy can do either." The claw shot out of a holster and went toward Nazu. Hinata smacked the claw aside but it swerved back toward Nazu. The claw grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back to Inuza.

"This is where you die, Nazu," Inuza said as he pointed the cannon at Nazu's face, "good-bye forever!" Nazu flew back into a building from a giant blast chakra. "I thought…you said…there was no chakra…flowing in your arms." Nazu said as he tried to stand up. "They were, until these mechanical dreams sucked chakra from other parts of my body." Inuza then laughed as he charged up another blast pointed at Nazu.

"NOOOOOOO!" Naruto jumped in front of the blast. When the dust cleared Naruto was still standing a few feet away from the blast. That was when it hit Nazu, clone jutsu. Naruto ran up and attacked him with help from Hinata. Naruto and Hinata were getting pummeled, Naruto more than Hinata because Inuza wasn't a fan of hurting women. _How could I have let them down?_ Nazu thought. Hinata was flung aside. _This wouldn't have happened if. _Naruto slammed into a fence. _I WAS STRONGER!_

**We can help you. **A voice inside Nazu's head said.

"DIE NAZU!" Inuza shouted as his cannon discharged. Nazu dodge as a dark green energy shrouded him. His eyes grew as dark as the energy that shrouded him. "Doragon'ai*" Nazu shouted, his eyes then turned white. Hinata's eyes widened when she say he was using the Byakugan, she was certain he wasn't a Hyuga. Inuza shot yet another blast at Nazu but by spinning around and spreading chakra around him he blocked it.

"No, he must have awakened the Great Dragon of Fire, Faiāburasutā!" Inuza shouted as Nazu ran at him. Nazu smacked Inuza with an unbelievable amount of force he barely recovered from. "Dragon Prong Jutsu!" Nazu shouted as he smashed his hand into his stomach. His eyes became a dark shade of green in the center of them. Nazu closed his eyes and they became red with black incense around the pupil. "Tsukiyomi!"

Within a moment Inuza was in an area where everything was white and that was it. The next thing he knew a bunch of dragon tails were smacking him into the air.

Inuza was kneeling on all fours; the tubes that absorbed chakra from his arms were broken and cut open. _I can't believe the dragon unlocked the ultimate power of the Doragon'ai, _Inuza thought. Inuza fled the village only to be blasted by a massive wave of fire. Inuza collapsed on the ground. Two other ninja's picked him up and fled.

*Scene Change*

**Why are you letting them live? KILL THEM NOW! **Faiāburasutā order Nazu.

"No, they've learned their lesson; I'm letting them go with a warning." Nazu told him.

**You realize we can take away the great power we gave you right?**

"Not if I leave right now." Nazu said as he turned around and walked away.

*Scene Change*

The green energy faded from Nazu and he fell to the ground. Naruto ran to pick him up. "Naruto, don't worry. I'm fine." Nazu stopped him. He stood up and almost fell back down, luckily Naruto put Nazu's arm over his shoulder. "Naruto, I'm feeble right now. I just need some rest." Nazu told him.

Naruto helped Nazu to his apartment and laid him down on the couch. "Thanks, Naruto, you're a true friend." Nazu smiled and quickly fell asleep. Naruto turned to Hinata, who had walked with them, and said, "Thanks for helping me and keeping your promise to Nazu." Hinata blushed a little bit. It quickly stopped when she remembered they were boyfriend and girlfriend. "Naruto, want to go on another date?" Hinata asked him. Naruto smiled and said, "Of course!"

_*_ _Doragon'ai means Dragon Eye in Japanese. It was idea I had that allows the user to copy the __Kekkei genkai of their opponent/comrade(s). The Dragon Prong Jutsu unlocks the full power of the Dragon Eye letting the user copy any kekkei genkai in any of its forms. (Only works with eye kekkei genkai). That's it for this chapter; expect more on what happens when Naruto and Hinata go out in Chapter 10: The Second Date! Also I'm thinking of writing a prequel to this story to explain what happened before Nazu went to the Village Hidden in the Heavens. Tell me what you think. _

_- supershook_


	10. Chapter 10: The Second Date

Chapter10: The Second Date

Naruto and Hinata sat at Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Naruto paid again for his big appetite. They didn't talk much as they ate, mostly because they didn't know what to say.

After they finished eating Naruto and Hinata walked around the village for a while. They held hands while they walked and occasionally hugged. But soon Hinata needed to return to the Hyuga Mansion. They said their good-byes and hugged one more time before they went their separate ways.

*Scene Change*

Itachi Uchiha stood in Naruto's apartment, next to Nazu. _So, the three great dragons are real, _Itachi thought, _maybe I should report this to the Akatsuki. _Itachi turned his head just as Naruto's door opened. Quickly he jumped out the window and left.

*Naruto's Perspective*

Naruto walked into his apartment to see Nazu sleeping soundly and the window open. He simply suspected Nazu got hot and opened the window to cool off. Naruto was very tired and lay down on his bed and went to sleep.

*Scene Change*

Nazu was standing in a completely empty space, well almost empty except for a group of small, black, winged animals. Crows, Nazu hated crows, ever since that day, when. Nazu shook his head he didn't want to think about it.

Suddenly he was in a different atmosphere. There was a bright light and a voice that he felt he recognized. _Nazu you must harness your full power and quickly. You are in grave danger. _"M-Mom, is that you?" Nazu asked, he couldn't see who was talking through the light. _All will be revealed to you. But now you must go Nazu._

*Scene Change*

"Nazu wake up, Nazu. NAZU!" Naruto shouted as Nazu tossed and turned in his sleep. Nazu eyes shot open. "What, has my village returned again?!" Nazu panicked for Naruto hasn't woken him up like that before. "No you're just ranting around in your sleep. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Naruto told him. Nazu settled down.

Naruto looked at Nazu with a serious look. Nazu figured he wanted to know what he had been dreaming about. "I guess you want to know about my dream?" Nazu asked. Naruto nodded. "Okay I don't know what the first part was about, but I was in a space surrounded by crows. Evil, black, screeching, pecking crows, I hate them." Nazu started to rock. Then he started hyperventilating. "Nazu, calm down. What happened next?" Nazu didn't respond, just kept rocking and muttering about crows.

Naruto slapped him. "What happened? Did I go on a rant about crows?" Nazu asked. "Yeah, now what else happened in your dream?" Naruto told him. "Okay, well I saw a light and a voice told me I need to harness my full power or something. Also, it told me I was in danger." Nazu finished.

Nazu still feared crows somewhat, but Naruto motioned him to follow. "Come on, we're meeting Hinata!" With that Nazu stood up and followed Naruto.

*Scene Change*

Naruto, Nazu, and Hinata were walking down the path toward the gate. "NARUTO!" Naruto jumped at the voice and Nazu spun around with fear of it. A girl with bubblegum pink hair was coming, screaming like a banshee. "Wh-Who's that?" Nazu said in fear. "NARUTO, WHY WEREN'T YOU AT THE TRAINING FIELD YESTERDAY?" The screaming she-banshee shouted. "Sakura, get lost! He was on a date with me last night!" Hinata got right in Sakura's face.

Sakura looked at Nazu and to this movement Nazu jumped. "Who's the kid, yours?" Sakura teased. Hinata smacked her across the face with so much chakra; Sakura flew into a building and left a dent. Nazu was shocked. _Why would Hinata do that? That could have killed her!_ Nazu thought. "That was only the second time we went out!" Hinata shouted at her. Sakura didn't move for she was in a daze.

Naruto and Hinata kept walking as Nazu stood there looking at Sakura. "Nazu come on we're heading out." Naruto shouted. Nazu turned and ran before the banshee stood back up.

*Scene Change*

Naruto, Nazu, and Hinata arrived at the training field with Naruto and Nazu somewhat fearing Hinata's strength. Hinata was still a little ticked off, so they kept their distance.

_SCREECH!_

Nazu jumped because he knew what bird it was. Crow, that word echoed in his mind. He hated them so much. "Nazu, do you know how you used you kekki genkai?" Naruto asked. Nazu looked at him and shook his head. "I'll see if I can remember how I did it before." Nazu replied. He thought about it and realized he had to visualize the ability within. "Okay I know what to do." Nazu closed his eyes and visualized byakugan. When he opened his eyes and his eyes were pure white. "Do I have the byakugan?" Nazu asked. Naruto and Hinata could only nod in amazement.

*Scene Change*

**Why use that? Use the ****Mangekyō Sharingan! **The Faiāburasutā told Nazu. Nazu stood in front of their gate. **Kill those people! **"No! Those are my friends. I wouldn't dare hurt them, and then we would all be dead!" Nazu shouted at them. The Faiāburasutā snarled and went into the far corner of his cage.

*Scene Change*

Nazu sat down against a tree, wishing he had learned more that day. Perhaps the next day he would learn a new jutsu or something. But for now he would just have to wait. "Nazu come we're leaving!" Naruto shouted. Nazu sprung up and ran to catch up to them. "Hey Naruto, tomorrow can you teach me a new jutsu?" Nazu asked. "Sure I don't see why not." Naruto told him. So, Nazu did a Naruto and put his hands behind his head and smiled.

_Sorry everyone that's it until Sunday. But it will be exciting! Find out what happens when Naruto has Kakashi teach Nazu a jutsu or two. Will it be a good thing or a bad thing? Find out next time in Chapter 11: Dragon Style!_

_supershook_


	11. Chapter 11: Dragon Style

Chapter 11: Dragon Style

Nazu stood next to Naruto. Hinata wasn't with them because she had chores around the mansion. "It's about time Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said as the white haired man, whose mouth was covered with a mask. His headband covered his left eye. "Sorry, I got held up helping a lady across the street," Kakashi told them, "Oh, Nazu I didn't realize you were coming too." Nazu sighed and guessed that Naruto hadn't told him he was coming.

"Kakashi-sensei, I told you that he was coming! You must have forgotten." Naruto shot back at Kakashi. "Alright, Alright stop pointing fingers and let's get going. We don't want to miss any training." Kakashi said quickly changing the subject. Naruto and Nazu nodded simultaneously. With that they were off.

*Scene Change*

"Kakashi, can you teach me a jutsu or two?" Nazu asked. Kakashi looked at him closed his visible eye and said, "Sure why not?" Nazu smiled and watched Kakashi while he charged the Chidori. Nazu watched carefully as Kakashi smashed his hand into a tree. "Now you try." Kakashi told Nazu. Nazu stood up and started to charge the Chidori.

Nazu flew backwards as the chakra in his hand blew up. Nazu tried to catch his breath as Kakashi said, "Silly me, I had forgotten that you need the sharingan to perform the Chidori."

Nazu was a little ticked for he could have known that earlier. He stood back up and closed his eyes; he then pictured the sharingan in his mind. Kakashi was surprised to see he had the sharingan. Nazu then charged the Chidori again, this time it didn't blow up. Nazu started to strike a tree when suddenly his arm gave a massive amount of pain. He fell to the ground as the Chidori faded.

"Nazu, are you okay?!" Naruto ran to his aid. "I…don't know…what happened." Nazu said panting. Nazu almost blacked out, if it weren't for a smack on the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that?" Nazu was practically red know he was angry for it felt like a rock had hit him. "Shh, stay down; you don't want to get involved in this." Naruto told him. Nazu didn't argue and lied down and looked to see two figures, one seemed to have a very big sword.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, let me guess, you came for Naruto. Too bad you'll have to get through me." Kakashi told them. Itachi sighed and said, "Actually we're here for something else. Kisame," Itachi flipped his hair, "take care of Kakashi." Kisame smiled, nodded, and said, "With pleasure."

Itachi looked down into Nazu's eyes. Nazu was transferred into a different world. He recognized it as the one from his dream. Then he remembered crows. Evil, dirty, deadly crows were in this place with him. He sat down and hugged his legs as he started to rock back and forth. "No, no, no, no, not crows. NO WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE CROWS! I HATE THEM!" Nazu shouted into the empty plane of crows. _Should I attack or let his mind destroy him like Sasuke, _Itachi thought. Nazu closed his eyes and hoped it would be over soon. _SCREECH! _Nazu could tell it wasn't over and it might never end. Nazu figured that if he blacked out he'd wake up. He then tried to smash his head into the ground but only did a flip. He wasn't even standing on anything so he punched his face with all his might. It seemed to be working so he continued. He was about to black out. Nazu supposed one more punch would do it, but a hand grabbed his arm mid punch. "It's no use, you can't escape us. Just give it up." A man with long, black hair told him. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. "No, I won't give up!" Nazu tried to punch himself with his other hand, since the man's other hand was hanging out of his cloaks buttons. But his hand was caught by another man. Nazu turned his head to see the same man on his other side. "What is this? Why are there two of you?" Nazu said shocked. A third one of him appeared and kicked him in the gut. "NARUTO!" He shouted into the sky even knowing it wouldn't do anything. "Don't worry you only have 71 hours, 59 minutes, and 57 seconds left in here." The man told Nazu.

*Scene Change*

Nazu's eyes narrowed as he shook vigorously. "Nazu snap out of it, come on!" Naruto was shaking him trying to get him out of his trance. Nazu muttered things Naruto couldn't understand. Naruto ran at Itachi, "Let him go!" Naruto punched Itachi and he flew backwards. Itachi landed against a tree and sank into the ground. "Itachi!" Kisame was distracted from the battle as he turned to see Itachi slumped over on the ground. "Never let your opponent behind you!" Kakashi smacked Kisame right into Itachi. "Kisame grab the kid, go!" Itachi told Kisame. He nodded and jumped over Naruto and landed next to Nazu.

*Scene Change*

**Seriously, Nazu, do we always have to get you out of sticky situations? **The Faiāburasutā asked. "Sorry that it's my fault I'm still young and can't protect myself!" Nazu shouted at him. **You know what we'll tell you what to do. **They told him.

*Scene Change*

Kisame picked him up and jumped back to Itachi but only made it half way. "Ouch, ouch hey stop it!" Kisame shouted at the child who was biting him. Kisame couldn't shake him so he threw him into the air. "Ha you fell into my trap!" Nazu shouted at Kisame. Green blades of chakra emerged from Nazu's hand. "Taste this, Dragon Style: Dragon Claw Jutsu!" Nazu rushed him, following his demon's direct orders. "YOU FOOL THAT WON'T WORK ON ME!" Kisame shouted as he swung his sword to block Nazu's attack. But when they collided instead of clashing his chakra vanished and Kisame flung Nazu away, his shirt slightly torn. _WHAT THE HECK? WHY DIDN'T THAT WORK YOU DAMN DRAGON, _Nazu thought to the Dragon. **Because we don't know anything! Did it look like I had a computer in here? **The dragon replied to Nazu. _Okay good point, _Nazu told him. "Ha, ha, ha this time I'll cut you to ribbons!" Kisame told Nazu. "Stop Kisame, we want him alive!" Itachi shouted. **NOW USE THE MANGEKYO SHARINGAN! **The Dragon shouted. Quickly Nazu blink and sent Kisame into such a place as Nazu had been in. "No, how is this possible? You're not an Uchiha!" Kisame shouted into the empty plane. "I don't need to be, I have my own ways. So check your facts before you face me again." A bunch of dragon tails smack Kisame simultaneously and he was sent flying into the air.

Kisame was in the real world. "Itachi, let's get out of here!" He ran away as fast as he could so he wouldn't ever enter that world again. Itachi followed, not to get away from Nazu but to get to Kisame. With that Nazu smiled, collapsed on the ground and blacked out.

_That is it for this chapter! I have no idea what I'm gonna do for the next chapter or what it will be called! So stay tuned!_

_supershook_


	12. Chapter 12: What Next?

Chapter 12: What Next?

"Who were those guys?" Nazu asked after a strange appearance of two men who tried to kidnap him. "An elite team of S-Ranked criminals called the Akatsuki." Kakashi told him. "Great, just great, now I've got two groups of elite ninja after me!" Nazu shouted as he slumped on the ground in front of a tree. Nazu sighed, "Well, where do we go from here? I already can't be alone for more than an hour. What is it now five minutes?" Naruto couldn't help feel a bit guilty. "Nazu don't worry, me and Hinata will have to work harder to protect you." Nazu tried to smile but couldn't manage to.

Nazu walked with Naruto and Kakashi in silence. On occasions Nazu looked behind himself to be sure they weren't being followed. Nazu really wanted to jump on Naruto's back but held back because he thought it would be rude. "G-guys wait up." Hinata shouted from behind them. Nazu never thought he would be so glad to see her face. "Hinata, we've got a problem bigger than his village. We'll fill you in when we get to the village, for now cover our back." Naruto told her. She nodded and walked behind Nazu.

Nazu started to think about it and realized that it can't be Hinata, she said wasn't going to meet them today. Nazu turned around and kicked at the imposter. "Nazu, what are you doin?!" Naruto grabbed him to stop him from hitting Hinata. "That's not Hinata! She said she wasn't going to meet us today!" Nazu told Naruto. "Hm, you're smarter than we thought too." A puff of smoke appeared around Hinata and in her place was Itachi. "But it still won't save you." "Nazu get behind us!" Kakashi ordered. Nazu stood behind one of Kakashi's legs; Nazu was shaking because of his previous experience with him.

Suddenly, Kakashi fell to the ground. Nazu knew the man had used the move on Kakashi that he used on him. "Nazu, run away from here as fast as you can!" Naruto told him. Nazu did even nod just ran, in fact he didn't even know if Naruto could handle the man. Nazu kept running towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "Where do you think you're going?" The other man jumped in front of Nazu. "You can run pretty fast, maybe I should remove one of your legs." The man said as he slowly tried to pull out his sword. Nazu walked backwards and the man walked toward him.

Nazu tripped and landed flat on his butt. His eyes were full of terror; he could barely make out the words, "Please don't hurt me." The man laughed and brought his sword down on Nazu. He would have been in **MORE **leg pain if Naruto hadn't shown up with two clones. Nazu was still too terrified to move or talk, he only watched with the same horrific look on his face.

Two of the Narutos helped Nazu while the third defended them. In an instant Naruto flew backwards and his two clones vanished. Nazu was still unable to move. "Now with no other distractions, you're coming with me!" Kisame walked to Nazu grabbed his scruff and was about to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nazu turned his head to see a man with a large gourd on his back. Kisame dropped Nazu only because sand was crushing his arm. "What do you think you're doing to me?" Kisame tried to grab his sword only to find his arm stuck to his side by even more sand. "Gaara, what brings you here?" Naruto asked. Nazu turned to see Naruto was much closer then he originally thought. "Naruto, i-is he…good?" Nazu was practically terrified of everyone right there and then. Naruto nodded and calmed down a little bit. Nazu stood up only to see Itachi closing in the rear. "Sand Coffin: Sand Barial!" Gaara shouted as the sand crushed Kisame. Kisame fell to the ground unconscious.

Nazu was shaking for all he could remember at that moment was what happened the last time he saw that guy. His mind focused on one word, crow. He didn't want to go back there. Quickly he sat down, closed his eyes, and hugged his legs. Naruto turned towards Itachi, who jumped over to Kisame. Itachi picked Kisame up and carried him away. Naruto walked over to Nazu and tapped him on the shoulder. Nazu looked up at Naruto, Nazu was still shaking.

*Time Shift*

"Naruto, I need to ask you a favor," Gaara said, "deliver this message to the Hokage." Gaara handed Naruto an envelope and walked away. "Nazu let's go get Kakashi." Naruto said. Nazu nodded stood up and followed him.

*Scene Change*

Kakashi was in a hospital bed while Naruto and Nazu waited at the end of the bed for Tsunade to arrive. Nazu wouldn't stop shaking; he couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if Gaara hadn't arrived. Would he have been dead? Might he be still alive?

Tsunade walked in and went to Kakashi. Quickly she healed him and turned to Naruto. "You said you have a package for me." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded and pulled the envelope out of his pocket. "Gaara gave me this after the fight. Guess he thought we owed him for saving our butts." Naruto said. "Also, can you help Nazu, he won't stop shaking." Tsunade turned to Nazu and kissed him on the forehead. Nazu was so surprised by it that he stopped shaking.

**WOW! She is old and uuuuugly! Don't let that happen again, Hatchling. **The two headed dragon told him. _Seriously, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut, _Nazu thought to him. **Well excuse us for exploiting our freedom of speech! **It replied.

"Hey, Nazu, ready to head back home?" Naruto asked. Nazu nodded stood up and followed him out the door.

_That's it for this chapter! Stay tuned for Chapter 13: What Lies Beneath? Now that Nazu realizes that the Akatsuki's plan is to get all three dragons together he sees only one thing to do, warn the others. What will happen when he meets the lightning dragon's host? Will he be okay? Or will he die in the Village Hidden in the Hells? Find out next time, until then stay frosty._

_supershook_


	13. Chapter 13: What Lies Beneath

Chapter 13: What Lies Beneath?

Nazu was lying on the couch in Naruto's apartment. He just couldn't sleep, not after what happened that day. **Hey, Hatchling, we got news for you. **The dragon told him. _Continue. _**We know what those guys want. If the three dragons come together they become the ultimate dragon. **They said, **Right now the only option we see is to warn the other hosts about this. I know The Lightning's host is really close to here, you can head out tomorrow. **_Cool maybe Naruto and Hinata can help. _**Yeah, ****MAYBE****! **_What's that supposed to mean? _**Nothing, don't worry about it, kid. **With that Nazu fell asleep.

*Time Shift*

"Naruto, wake up. Come on, Naruto, it's time to get up. NARUTO WAKE UP!" Nazu was shaking Naruto. It was 6:30 in the morning and he usually wakes up before this. "Nazu stop, unless it's the Akatsuki." Naruto moaned. "They are involved in what I want to tell you." Naruto sat up when Nazu said that. "I'm listening." Naruto told him. "Look, the Akatsuki want to get all three of the dragon hosts together to make the ultimate dragon. So maybe if we warn the other hosts it would prevent any major danger." Nazu explained. "You in?" Naruto nodded. "I just want to see if Hinata is in too." Nazu told him.

*Scene Change*

"Hinata, wait up!" Nazu shouted as he ran down the street towards her. "Hi Nazu, what's up?" Hinata asked. "It's a lot to explain, I'll give you the low down entirely on the way. That is if you want to come with me and Naruto to the Village Hidden in the Hells." Hinata thought for a second and said, "Sure, I'm sure I'll understand later when you explain it." Now with Hinata and Naruto going with him they were off.

*Scene Change*

Nazu, Naruto, and Hinata were walking down the path toward the village. Nazu had explained everything to Hinata when they were walking out of the gates. **The village should be ahead. On the other side of these bushes here. Oh, we can't wait to see our older brothers! **The Dragons said. _Wait a second, brothers. What's that about? _Nazu questioned. **Nothing, just get going. **They quickly covered their thoughts. "Guys around here, come on!" Nazu shouted as he walked behind a bush. The couple soon followed Nazu, they were as shocked as Nazu was to see a large hole in the ground. "This must be the way to the village!" Nazu said. "I wonder what lies beneath this hole." Naruto said. "There's only one way to find out Naruto." Nazu said as he jumped down.

*Scene Change*

Nazu walked in front of Naruto and Hinata. When they reached an opening into a huge village, the dragons told Nazu this. **Careful around here, the Lightning Dragon's host has a bad temper. Just tell him about me, he'll understand. **_Okay can do._

_WOO! WOO! WOO!_

An alarm was blasting around them. "Stop right there intruders!" Guards surrounded them. They were armed with long spears. "We don't want any trouble; we wish to talk to your leader, Fire to Lightning." The guards stood at ease, "Fine but if you pull anything funny, we won't hesitate to kill you."

*Scene Change*

The Lightning Dragon's host was a hanyou. His skin turned mostly to scales, he had wings that were still developing, and he had horns growing out of his head. "So what do you and the young one want?" He asked. "Have you heard of the Akatsuki?" Nazu asked. "No, please share with us." The Lightning Host replied. "They are a group of S-Ranked Criminal Ninja and they want to summon the Ultimate Dragon and destroy the world." Nazu explained. "Hmph, no one could control the Ultimate Dragon. I don't understand why you think that?" The Lightning Host said. "Oh I never did get your name, sir." Nazu said. "My name is Mazusha." Mazusha told Nazu. "Because, Mazusha, they tried to kidnap me." Nazu explained. "Those little bitches, don't they know who their messing with!" Mazusha's lightning blue eyes glowed with fury. "I just wanted you to be aware and ready for anything." Nazu told him. Mazusha nodded, "You're dismissed tell the guards to show the way out."

*Scene Change*

Nazu, Naruto, and Hinata were walking on the trail back toward the leaf village. Nazu smiled the whole way there, because the meeting went much better than expected. **Nice job, Hatchling, the Ice Host will be harder than that though. **The fire dragons told Nazu. _Why's that? _**No one knows where he is. **Nazu frowned a little bit.

"Hey, Nazu, what's the matter?" Naruto asked. "I'm just worried about how hard the next one will be." Nazu replied. Nazu was also half lying. He was also worried that he might become like Mazusha. Will he become a scaly, monstrous freak like the lightning host? **That doesn't have to happen. **The dragons said._ Are you reading my thoughts? _Nazu asked. **No, you need to walk away from me before you think. **Nazu laughed and walked away from the cage.

"Hey, Nazu, let's go back to my place." Naruto said. Nazu nodded and followed him back to his apartment.

_Sorry about the somewhat short chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 14: Fire and Ice, Nazu goes and meets the Ice Dragon's Host. But there is a twist, he has to go alone. Will he make it back okay? Or will he be caught by the Akatsuki or the Hidden Heavens Village? Find out next time!_

_supershook_


	14. Chapter 14: Fire and Ice

Chapter 14: Fire and Ice

Nazu was lying on the couch. He couldn't fall asleep. He really wanted to find the Ice Dragon's Host. **Hey, Hatchling, I know where the last host is. **_Really, cool, now all five of us can go warn him. _**Yeah, about that, you have to go alone. Her mountain is sacred. **_So you have a sister. What else don't I know about you?_ **No, you see my other brother, the eldest, was sealed in a girl. **_Okay, I should leave tonight then._

Nazu got up from the couch quietly. He grabbed some paper and a pencil and wrote this note. Naruto,

I went to find the Ice Dragon's Hostess. I had to go alone, the place is sacred or something. If I'm not back within 10 days, come looking for me.

Nazu

With everything in check Nazu quietly walked out the door and down the road out of the village.

*Time Shift*

Naruto awoke to see the couch unoccupied. Even if Nazu woke up he would have stayed there and waited for Naruto. Naruto walked into the kitchen to see if maybe he needed food. Naruto saw his note, picked it up and read it. "Oh no."

*Scene Change*

"Hinata, have you seen Nazu?" Naruto asked as he ran to her. "No, what's wrong?" Hinata said. "He went off on his own. We need to save him!" Naruto told her. Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and quickly went towards Kiba's house.

*Scene Change*

Nazu was walking toward the Mountain of Ice. **Alright; I can help if you run into any trouble. Also, the Hostess of Ice will give you a good tool for training. **_Okay I think we're almost there too._

Nazu spun around quickly when he heard rustling behind him. Two figures stepped in front of him, one had an orange mask that resembled a swirl, the other looked like a giant venus fly trap. "Ah man, Tobi got spotted." The man in the orange mask said. **You better run. **Nazu turned back around and ran as fast as he could to get away from them. "White zet…" Tobi didn't finish his sentence before Nazu was already about two meters away.

**Good job, Hatchling, let's get to that peak! **The dragons told him. Nazu started to walk up the mountain trail.

*Scene Change*

"Bark, Bark!" Akamaru shouted. "Kiba, are sure Akamaru will find him?" Hinata asked. "Of course, his sense of smell is so good he could smell tracks that were two weeks old!" Kiba assured her. "Come on let's hurry! He could already be in grave danger!" Naruto said.

*Scene Change*

Nazu finally made it to the top of mountain. "Freeze," A female voice shouted at him. A spike made entirely out of ice flew at him. He barely had time to dodge it. "Explain yourself, NOW!" She dashed up to him and put a sword to his throat. "I-I just wanted to talk…Fire to Ice." Nazu told her. "So, you must be Nazu, the Fire's holder." She replied. Nazu was surprised since she knew his name. "I'm Glacies, Daughter of Ice." Nazu just stared at her blankly. He gulped and said, "I just wanted to tell you to watch out for the Akatsuki." Glacies nodded. "They tried to kidnap me so I suppose they want the Ultimate Dragon for something." Nazu finished. "Kidnap the little one! Those little jerks, no one does that!" Glacies threw her sword in front of Nazu. "Take this, it will allow you to keep yourself safe." Nazu picked it up, "How does it work?" Glacies laughed, "Your Fire will know what to do when the time comes." Nazu nodded and started his descent. "Maybe I should see you down." Glacies told him.

*Time Shift*

"Nazu, there you are!" Naruto and Hinata said simultaneously. "Seriously, why do people stink at transformation?" Glacies said. Nazu looked to her confused. A puff of smoke appeared around them and the two from before were standing in front of them. "You saw through Tobi's disguise! You're good!" Tobi said. "Now then White Zetsu, grab them!" Nazu pulled his sword out. When he did the blue handle turned red like fire. He slashed at the so called White Zetsu. It jumped back and landed behind him.

"Get out of here Tobi!" Naruto came running in and punched the Akatsuki man in the back of the head. "Naruto, sorry I went out on my own." Nazu looked down at his feet with a frown. Glacies put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. _**Are you going to tell him? **_The ice dragons asked Glacies. _No, he's not ready to know yet. _"Flee with Tobi, Zetsu!" Tobi shouted as he ran away. Zetsu stood up and ran away.

"I got to go train some more, bye Nazu!" Glacies said as she hiked back up the mountain. Nazu turned his attention to Naruto, Hinata, and man in the sweatshirt. "Sorry if I caused any trouble." Nazu said. Naruto and Hinata didn't want to hurt him but they were angry. "Nazu, first of all this is Kiba, he helped us track you down." Akamura stuck out of his jacket and barked. "Why would you go out on your own like that?" Naruto asked. "I was told I that I had to go alone." Nazu told him. **Yeah, I lied about that. I wanted to see how you'd do alone. **Nazu frowned. "Nazu, let's just go back to the village." Naruto said.

*Scene Change*

Nazu sat on the couch in Naruto's apartment. He had wrapped himself in a blanket, not because he was cold but so he could conceal his sword. Naruto had stormed out after Nazu had told him about what the dragons told him. Naruto walked back into the apartment. Nazu didn't look at him, he only said, "Sorry, Naruto, I only wanted to prove myself." Naruto nodded and lied down on his bed. Nazu lied down too and quickly fell asleep.

_That's it for this chapter! Wonder what Glacies and the Ice Dragons were talking about? Find out in Chapter 15: The Secret of the Ice! Until then __**FIREBALL NO JUTSU!**_

_supershook_


	15. Chapter 15: The Secret of the Ice

Chapter 15: The Secret of the Ice

Glacies stood on the top of her mountain. **So why didn't you tell him? **The ice dragons asked her. _Neither of us were ready. I wasn't ready to tell him and he wasn't ready to know. _**Yeah, sure you weren't! **Glacies sat in the snow. _Okay, I'll admit it, I'm shy. _**We knew it. **_Why do you always refer to yourselves as 'we'? _**The two of us don't like being one person. **Glacies nodded and started to slide down the mountain. **What are you doing? **_I'm gonna tell him._

*Scene Change*

"Un, this was easier than I thought it would be!" Deidara stood in front of Nazu. He picked him up and carried him outside. "Who are you supposed to be, un?" Glacies stood in front of him. "You don't want to know. Unless you want to get your butt kicked?" Diedara laughed, "Go ahead and try, un!" Deidara pulled out clay and fed it to his hand. "I think you need to…CHILL!" Glacies shouted as she shot a freezing wave at Deidara. Deidara dodged it and he dropped his clay.

"Put… ME… DOWN!" Nazu was cloaked in dark green chakra. He grabbed Deidara's legs and flipped around so Nazu was on his feet. "Nazu, calm down, please!" Glacies ran and wrapped her arms around him. The chakra around him started to fade. Nazu's eyes started to close as he fell back to sleep.

"That guy must have run away when Nazu pummeled him." Glacies said. She looked down at the sleeping child by her feet. "Sleep well, little brother." She picked him up and placed him back on the couch.

*Time Shift*

Nazu woke up and saw Glacies sitting in the chair in the corner. "What are you doing here, Glacies?" Nazu asked. "I saved your butt last night from the Akatsuki, so I sat here the rest of the night." She replied. "Also, I want to tell you something. Come on, let's go." She motioned for Nazu to follow.

"Nazu, I've been looking for you for a long time. It's mostly because of something that happened to us a long ago." Glacies told him. "Before you could even walk, we were separated." She turned to Nazu. "Nazu, I'm your big sister." Nazu stared at her blankly. "But I was told I was an only child." Glacies stared into his eyes, "I know it's you, I can never forget someone's eyes. Also, you didn't know about me because you were so young when they forced me away."

Naruto was running toward them and shouting, "Nazu, there you are. I was worried sick." Glacies looked to Naruto and said, "Naruto, he was with me. Nazu will never be in danger with me." Naruto nodded and rubbed Nazu's head. Nazu smiled, his facial expression asked, Are we cool? "Naruto," Glacies said, "did you keep Nazu safe all this time? Sometime, the youngest can be a handful." Naruto lifted an eyebrow, "I kept him safe but what do you mean _the youngest_?" Glacies smiled, "He's the youngest in the family. He's my little brother."

Naruto was as surprised as Nazu was to hear the news. "Nazu never told me he had a sister." Glacies shook her head and replied, "He didn't even know until now." A cool breeze made Nazu shiver. Glacies grabbed a jacket out of her back pocket and wrapped it around Nazu. Naruto looked at her in amazement. "I live on a mountain; you never know when you'll need a coat." She said. Naruto nodded, "Are you guys hunger?" Glacies and Nazu nodded and followed Naruto to his favorite ramen stand.

*Time Shift*

Naruto, Nazu, and Glacies sat at Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Naruto had just finished his fifth bowl of ramen. Nazu and Glacies weren't hungry. They were too busy talking. Hinata sat down next to Naruto. "Why is Glacies here?" Hinata asked. "I came to hang with my little brother." Glacies replied as she rubbed Nazu head. "He's your real brother, or related by some other thing?" Hinata asked. Glacies nodded, "Completely related."

Nazu looked at Glacies. He didn't think anyone would care about him like she did. Nazu wanted to repay her so he wrapped his arms around her. Glacies was somewhat surprised but simply returned his embrace. There were a couple of ah's from the crowd but otherwise it was completely silent. They stopped hugging and Glacies asked, "Naruto, can I at your apartment? I think Nazu would enjoy some family." Naruto nodded, "There's nowhere left to sleep though." Glacies laughed, "I don't need sleep. I could go an entire year without it!" Naruto stood up, paid and left.

"Na-Naruto, wait up!" Hinata shouted as she ran after him. "Those two are either weird or in love." Glacies said. Nazu laughed and said, "It's a little of both, but mostly love." Glacies nodded and stood up. "Come on let's go back to the apartment. We don't want to look too much like free loafers." Glacies said to Nazu. Without asking questions he stood up and followed her.

*Scene Change*

"So, how long were you here?" Glacies asked Nazu. "It was probably about a month." Nazu replied. "Well, you should get some shut eye. You never know what could happen and you don't want to be tired for it." Glacies said. Nazu nodded and closed his eyes. Glacies smiled laid back in the chair and stared at the door. She trained herself to be ready for anything. She would do anything to protect Nazu, even if it killed her.

_That's it for this chapter! Again no idea for the next chapter! JUST STAY FROSTY! FIREBALL NO JUTSU!_

_supershook_


	16. Chapter 16: The Snake's Plan

Chapter 16: The Snake's Plan

Nazu was sleeping on the couch in Naruto's apartment. Glacies sat in the chair in the corner. She watched the door to protect her little brother. "Looks like we came just in time, I thought it would be harder than this." Glacies was startled by a voice behind her. A white haired man with glasses stood behind her. "H-how did you…get in here?" Glacies stared at him in amazement. The man laughed, "A good magician never tells his secrets." Glacies shuttered and turned toward Nazu. A man with black hair and snake-like eyes stood next to him. "Get away from him!" Glacies stood up and ran at him.

"We don't want you interfering with our plans." The man with glasses was now holding her by the head. _I didn't even have a chance. How does he do it? _Glacies thought. The black haired man stuck out his long tongue. "Don't touch him!" Glacies created an ice wall in front of his tongue. She felt a sharp pain in her leg. "It will only get worse from here, just sit back and relax." The man with glasses said.

"Don't let her get away, Kabuto. We want her too." The black haired man said. "Yes, lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said. Glacies formed a kunai out of ice and tried to throw it at Orochimaru, but Kabuto caught her arm. "I warned you. You'll regret trying to do that." Kabuto squeezed her arm tightly. Glacies screamed in pain, "NARUTO!"

Nazu opened his eyes only to see his sister being held in place. "Glacies…" Nazu didn't finish his sentence. "Shh, don't move, this won't hurt at all." A man with black hair said to him. Nazu smacked the man away, "LET GO OF HER!" Nazu shouted as he charged at the man in glasses. Nazu was stopped and lifted into the air by something wet and warm. "Now settle down, we're not here to hurt you. But we will if needed." The man had lifted him with his tongue.

Naruto kicked the door in. "Put them down!" He ran at Orochimaru but he squeezed Nazu. "Gah!" Nazu cried out in pain. His head then hung down and loosely swung back and forth. "What's the matter, Naruto? Do you care that much for these two?" Orochimaru teased. Kabuto squeezed Glacies arm tighter. "Naruto…get help…please!" Glacies managed to say holding back tears.

"Kabuto, you're still as cocky as ever." Kakashi stood with one hand on Kabuto's shoulder. "Kakashi, you handle Kabuto, I'll get Orochimaru." Might Guy was stood behind Naruto. "How do all these people get in here?" Glacies looked from Guy to Orochimaru. "Jonin's are amazing with stealth." Naruto explained. Orochimaru threw Nazu into the wall. "Kabuto, let's get out of here." He said. "You got off easy this time. Be glad you're still alive." Kabuto told Glacies as he left. Nazu ran to and hugged his sister, who was in a horror trance.

*Time Shift*

Glacies wouldn't stop shaking from fear. Nazu sat next to her on the couch to comfort her. Naruto, Kakashi, and Guy talked about how the two got in. "Glacies, are you okay?" Nazu shook her but she wouldn't respond. After a minute of shaking her, she wrapped her arms around Nazu. "I'm just glad you're safe!"Glacies stopped hugging Nazu, stood up and started to walk out the door. "Glacies, where are you going?" Nazu asked. "I couldn't protect you. I-I've failed you. I need to train and become stronger. I'll be back, don't worry. Naruto and the others will protect you until then." Glacies finished her statement and left.

*Scene Change*

_What are they planning? _Glacies thought as she watched Kabuto and Orochimaru in their base. She was enraged by what they did and she was outlined with light blue chakra. _Why would they need us? _**We think it's either the Ultimate Dragon or to stop the Akatsuki. **The dragons of ice interrupted her thoughts. _Well I'll just have to stop them. _"Well, I didn't think you would have tracked us down." Glacies was startled by Kabuto's voice. He had a long blade at her neck.

_He's still very stealthy. _Glacies stood on the branch above him. _Good thing I was able to create that ice clone. _"Next time you should choose a tree with leaves on it to hide in." Kabuto said to the clone. "That was part of the plan." The clone grabbed him and turned itself into ice.

"Your plan didn't work." Kabuto stood behind Glacies and had his knife at her throat. "What do you want with me?" Glacies snapped at him. Kabuto pulled the blade closer to her throat. "We'll ask the questions from here on out." Glacies gulped, did the best nod she could without killing herself, and walked back into him. "You're smarter than I expected." Kabuto laughed as he wrapped his free arm around her.

*Scene Change*

Glacies was being held by Kabuto in front of Orochimaru. "She did us a favor and came to us." Kabuto explained. "I think you did me a favor by bringing me here!" Glacies stood behind Kabuto with about 20 clones. "How did you?!" Kabuto was frozen to the floor by an ice clone. She stuck out her tongue and said, "See you, fools!"

Glacies ran out of the hideout and took to the trees. _Lucky me, I could've died there. _**Yeah, run away from the fight! **_Shut up! _Glacies barely made it to Naruto's apartment before Kabuto caught up to her. "Guys, Kabuto's coming!" She shouted and ran into Naruto's arms. "Glacies are you okay?" Nazu asked. "Nazu, you need to hide, NOW!" She told him as the door opened.

_That's it for this chapter! Who is coming in the door? What will happen to Glacies and Nazu? Find out next time in Chapter 17: Girl Power! Also, I will be taking a break for a while so stay tuned! 'Til then, peace!_

_supershook_


End file.
